


First Time

by moldistrawberri



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Interesting, Porn Without Plot, Smut, a non-cursed ship for once, but all my fics do that so, enjoy i guess, how disappointing, interesting af, lowkey hilarious, may cause you to hate me, may still require eye bleach, no, not 420 words, read the fic and you’ll understand, spanking but not really, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldistrawberri/pseuds/moldistrawberri
Summary: Goodbye, virginity. You will be missed.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 27
Kudos: 21
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know what i did this time but here, have some lauki sexy times. yes, it’s their first time doing it.  
> ...have fun reading lmaoooo  
> special thanks to [mhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistichero), [livia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liviaka), [tae](%E2%80%9C), [simp](%E2%80%9C), and the rest of the ph smut server for **_enhancing_** this fic.
> 
> mhero also suggested [this music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYOE4XnrNeo) to go along with reading the fic, and it's very fitting.

Lauren and Kieran kissed aggressively, their tongues warring and slamming against each other as they slobbered in each others’ mouths like rabid dogs. Their breath smelled terrible as they breathed against each others’ tongues, but they kept going anyway, groping their hands wildly along unshaved legs and arms.

Lauren meowed as Kieran pulled her Mickey Mouse underwear down and stuck a hairy finger into her, then two, and fingered her expertly. Unfortunately, he had forgotten to cut his nails, and the way they scraped her walls was somewhat painful. But she reveled in the pleasure nevertheless.

He felt her reaching orgasm, so he removed his fingers, but it was too late. She came all over his fingers in a huge, messy squirt. 

He sniffed his wet fingers, curious to see what she smelled like, and immediately recoiled. It smelled like rotten fish and old shoes, assaulting his nostrils and burning them with a vengeance. Experimentally, he stuck his fingers in his mouth, tasting her juices. It tasted like normal old water with a hint of something vaguely sour, much to his disappointment. 

He slammed her to the bed, yoinking his cutesy Hello Kitty boxers in a wild frenzy, ripping the poor kitty's face in his fervor. Lauren was still recovering from her somewhat painful orgasm, however. She could still feel the places where his nails had scratched inside her burning painfully, but he was already—

He slammed his semi-flaccid ding-dong into her coochie and they fucked wildly. Lauren screamed from the overstimulation and the way her walls burned as his dick rubbed against the scratches. The little bit of pleasure she felt quickly faded as his pp was a bit too small for her and was only half-erect. It didn't fill her as much as she'd imagined it to. Worse, his thrusts were messy and out of sync. She couldn't for the life of her figure out the rhythm, and by the shallowness of his thrusts, he clearly didn't have much experience with this. 

Honestly, her sparkly pink vibrating dildo was much better than his (rather beige and not vibrating) dick.

As he humped shallowly into her, sending wave after wave of burning pain into her, he reached a hand out to slap her ass. Lauren looked up in alarm, trying to grab his arm and tell him that she wasn't into that, but it was too late. He slapped— 

and missed, swiping his own balls by accident. He screamed in pain, feeling it spread in waves over him. Just a tiny swipe, but his sensitive balls were sending wave after wave of fiery agony.

Eventually, however, the pain faded to a bearable level, and he began thrusting again, eager to come inside her and make her his.

He orgasmed messily into her, meowing loudly, then pulled out and let the cum drip out of her like ropes of liquefied cream cheese. Unfortunately for Lauren, who had finally grown accustomed to his miniature pp and had been about to orgasm, he had pulled out too early, leaving her rather unsatisfied. She sighed as she fell against the bed, the feeling of pleasure draining away.

Her coochie still hurt from the nails. She'd have to get that checked out later. Hopefully. the damage wasn't too bad, but swirls of blood were starting to drip out of her along with Kieran's rather unpleasant-spelling ejaculation, and it was making her rather concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> did i just do that? yes. yes, i did.  
> this is how to make a non-cursed ship smut cursed. but also realistic af. never mind the fact that it literally defeats the purpose of smut.  
> i’m sorry for subjecting you to this, but also not, because somehow, you finished reading it. which is mildly concerning imo. 
> 
> [the webtoon](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)  
> [the discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
